rccoopfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ayuda:Protección de páginas
en:Help:Page protection Los administradores pueden editar páginas protegidas y pueden proteger y desproteger páginas de ediciones y traslados. Para las políticas y recomendaciones de Wikia sobre cuando recurrir a la protección, ver w:Protection. Niveles de protección Las versiones de protección son: *'Semi-protección': protección de una página en contra de ediciones de usuarios no registrados o no identificados. *'Protección total': protección de una página en contra de las ediciones de usuarios no administradores. *'Protección en cascada': **Siempre que sea en combinación con la protección total; la protección en cascada, protegerá una página para impedir ediciones de no administradores, y también protegerá todas las imágenes, plantillas y otras páginas incluidas en la página, siempre y cuando sean del mismo sitio, y permanecerán protegidas tanto tiempo como dure su inclusión en la página protegida. *'Protección para renombrar': Protección de una página para que no pueda ser renombrada por no administradores. Como protejer un artículo * Para proteger una página, haz clic en el menú desplegable del botón editar y selecciona proteger. En la piel Monobook, el atajo alt+= funciona de igual manera. Esto te llevará a una ventana de confirmación en donde hay dos menús y dos casillas de verificación. En el primer menú, los administradores pueden elegir el nivel de protección. En el segundo menú, la página puede ser protegida para evitar ser renombrada. El sistema aplica por defecto el mismo nivel de protección para editar como para renombrar, pero activando la casilla de verificación se puede modificar el nivel de protección de ambos menús de manera independiente. La protección, en cascada se puede activar marcando una casilla de verificación "Protección en cascada". Selecciona o introduce la razón de protección de la página en el recuadro provisto para tal fin y presiona "Confirmar". Esta acción quedará . Para páginas muy vandalizadas, se recomienda dar fecha de caducidad para que la protección expire al cabo de un tiempo. * Para desproteger una página haz clic en desproteger. El proceso es el mismo que antes, te llevará a la misma página arriba explicada, solo que está vez los dos menús están ya seleccionados. También se debe especificar la razón de la desprotección. De igual manera, esta acción quedará . Se puede ver una lista de las páginas protegidas en Como proteger artículos para evitar su creación También se puede proteger páginas de spam para evitar su recreación en el futuro, así el spammer no podrá crear esa página. Para hacer esto, simplemente dirígete hasta el título de una página no existente, o que haya sido borrada previamente y selecciona proteger como si fuera una página normal. Igualmente, puedes selecionar una protección contra usuarios no registrados o contra todos los usuarios: La lista de títulos protegidos se pueden ver en . How to protect various site modifications An extension enabled on request called will allow admins to restrict various actions by non-admins or non-registered users. Notas * Espacio de nombres MediaWiki: la protección total se aplica automáticamente al , que contiene mensajes de interfaz, estilos, etc. * Editar o ver fuente: Dependiendo del estatus del usuario y del estatus de la página, el usuario puede ver el botón de editar o solo el enlace para ver el wikitexto de la página. Tras hacer clic en editar en una página totalmente protegida, se muestra un mensaje para el administrador informándole del estatus de la página. * Imágenes: Proteger una imagen es mayormente lo mismo que proteger una página. Cuando se protege una imagen, tanto la página de descripción como la imagen en sí son protegidas. Los no administradores no podrán revertir la imagen a una versión anterior, ni subir una nueva versión de la imagen. * Borrado: La protección de la página siempre se anula cuando se borra o se crea. Ver también * Ayuda:Protección en cascada * Ayuda:Proteger el sitio * Manual:Administrators#Protection on MediaWiki.org, upon which this page was based de:Hilfe:Seitenschutz